


Romance on Ice

by RinAsami



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day One-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAsami/pseuds/RinAsami
Summary: It looks like Yuri will be spending this Valentine's Day on the ice alone when Victor falls ill before their charity skate. Yuri struggles without Victor's support and thinks this may be the worst holiday yet.





	Romance on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> SURPRISE! Here is a little one-shot from me to all those that are celebrating (or hating) Valentine's Day this year! Even if this day makes you feel in the dumps instead of elated, we can at least all share in Yuri and Victor's unending love, right?
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! or Happy Singles Awareness Day! (Whichever you prefer.) <3

* * *

 

Yuri exhaled a shaky breath he waved to the crowd. He frowned just as the cameraman passed. _Shit. Now the entire world just saw that._

“You did good, Yuri.” Yakov patted him on the back. “You screwed up your triple axle and touched the ice on the flip, but at least the fans are happy. It’s a charity event—you’ll do well when it counts.”

Shaking his head, Yuri motioned for them to get up. “Let’s go. I don’t want to be on camera at the moment.”

Yakov checked the locker room before they entered—empty. Yuri walked past him and kicked a locker. “Dammit! I would have done better if Victor were here! It’s Valentine’s Day, and he was supposed to be with me! I just embarrassed myself out there because I couldn’t stop thinking of him being at home alone. What if he’s coughing his head off? God, this day sucks!"

“He’s fine. Look, I’m not good with pep talks—but did you see those kids’ faces out there? You showed your love even without Vitya.”

Yuri sat on the floor and stretched, still a sour look on his face. “I’m calling Victor again.”

The phone rang twice before it connected.

 

> “Victor?”
> 
> “Yuri? Calling again…so soon?” A chuckle sounded from the phone. “Honey, I’m fine. Stop worrying about me—it’s affecting your performance.”
> 
> “I’m sorry. You got sick so suddenly, I just want to be there with you to make sure you get better.” Yuri held the phone away as Victor coughed into it.
> 
> “I know and I love you for that. And I know you’re upset I’m not doing the pair skate as we’d planned, but I promise, you’ve got this.”
> 
> “I love you, Victor. Get better, okay?”
> 
> “I’ll get better in a snap, love.”

 

 Yuri’s shoulders hunched over as he passed the phone to Yakov. “Thanks.”

Yakov pulled Yuri’s next costume out and hung it up. “You’ve got one more performance and you’re done for tonight. Smile, wave for the children and act happy dammit.” The swinging door slammed with a _whoosh_ as Yakov departed to let Yuri change and stew in his aggravation.

Yuri’s rhinestone and sequined costume glittered under the bright lights of the arena. Brilliant red faded into snowy white from his skates to his chest. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply as the music began. He would nail this and make Victor proud.

The music flowed through him as Yuri landed every jump and rotated perfectly on every spin. He felt weightless as his love for Victor burst through to the audience. When the song came to a close Yuri was breathless as he beamed toward the crowd. The traces of aggravation had lifted—Victor’s love took over and stole the show.

After his last bow, the announcer stopped his exit.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please stay in your seats. One more short program was added to our list of performances. We ask that you stay for what is sure to be a stunning show!”

The crowd screamed and waved their hands before Yuri knew what was happening. Turning around, he saw the source of the madness.

Victor skated toward him, dressed in full costume—red and black rhinestones in the exact opposite pattern of Yuri. The crowd awed in unison when Victor skated a heart around his boyfriend before coming to a stop in front.

“What? I thought you were sick! What are you doing here?” Yuri spoke low through his teeth so Victor’s lapel mic wouldn’t pick up his voice.

Victor blew Yuri a kiss before taking both of his hands in his own. “Sorry—love you,” he mouthed.

“Yuri, you and I have been literally _skating_ around it for a year now.” The audience was silent as Victor’s voice boomed through the overhead speakers. “And I’ve decided on this Valentine’s Day that I’m tired of it.”

Yuri’s heart boomed in his chest; he couldn’t take his eyes off Victor’s smiling face.

“I’m tired of going home to my lonely condo at the end of a world tour. I’m tired of missing you the moment we part for flights in opposite ends of the globe. And I’m tired of checking the _male singles skate_ box on the entry forms instead of _pair skate_. So…”

Victor dropped to one knee, doing a little spin to the crowd’s delight. Yuri put a hand over his mouth when Victor took his right hand. Tears were streaming down both of their faces.

“Yuri Katsuki, winner of the gold medal at last year’s Grand Prix Final, will you forever be my partner on the ice and off? Will you marry me?”

Yuri’s dark hair shook out of place when he nodded as fast as he was able. “Yes, yes, I will marry you!!! Oh my god…”

Victor slid the gold band on Yuri’s ring finger and nearly fell over as Yuri jumped the moment he was on two feet. Victor spun them around as the crowd screamed and threw rose petals on the ice. The jumbotron flashed, “It’s a perfect score! He said yes!”

More hoots and calls rang out as the pair locked their bodies and lips in a tight embrace. Yuri ran his fingers up Victor’s neck as he deepened the kiss, uncaring he was on the big screen. Victor wicked the tears away, but Yuri couldn’t stop crying.

“Oh my god, Victor! I can’t believe you…you…I love you so much!”

“I love you too, babe. Sorry, I had to lead you on—this was just too perfect of time to declare my love on the ice.”

“It’s okay. It’s okay. It was worth it.” Yuri held his hand up, watching the lights sparkle off the golden band.

Putting some distance between them, Victor held his hand out for Yuri to take. Together they bowed in each direction toward the audience. Victor cleared his throat after blowing kisses to everyone he could.

“I want to thank everyone here for taking part in this wonderful occasion.” Victor glanced down at all the stuffed toys and rose petals littering the ice. “This wouldn’t have been so perfect without all of you. Yuri and and I wish everyone a very Happy Valentine’s Day and may you have a safe journey home to your loved ones. Good night!”

The hordes of people stood clapping as Yuri and Victor skated off the ice. Flashbulbs were going every second as every news outlet wanted a picture of the figure skating power couple. Yuri rested his head on Victor’s shoulder after Yakov yelled his congratulations.

“Thank you, Victor. This surpassed anything I could have wished for—I love you so much.”

Victor kissed the top of his head. “And I love you, always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that little bit of flash fiction. As always, I'd love to hear from you if you'd like to post a comment.
> 
> (｡♥‿♥｡)
> 
> Sign up for my newsletter at [seramaddingly.com](http://www.seramaddingly.com)


End file.
